bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AWikiUserWasAlreadyTakenSoThisIsMyUsername/Bee Swarm Ideas
Here are some ideas I have for BSS: =New Ideas= Tiered Royal Jelly Gold Royal Jelly can be crafted in the blender for 25 regular royal jellies, 1 red extract and 1 blue extract. It always turns a bee into an epic, legendary or mythicle bee (same odds as gold egg). It can also be obtained as a rare drop from the werewolf and king beetle. Diamond Royal Jelly can be crafted in the blender for 60 regular royal jellies, 2 red extract and 2 blue extract. It always turns a bee into a legendary or mythic bee (same odds as diamond egg). It can also be obtained as a rare drop from epic or higher sprouts, tunnel bear or king beetle. Mythic Royal Jelly can be crafted for 20,000 royal jellies, 1 Diamond Royal Jelly, 5 Gold Royal Jellies, 30 red extracts and 30 blue extracts. It always turns a bee into a mythic bee. Bee Swapper A Bee Swapper can be bought in Pro Shop for 100,000 honey. It can be used to swap the position of two bees. It is single use, but the price does not increase and the player can buy as many as they like. Super Juice Super Juice comes in four different types, one for pineapples, strawberries, blueberries and sunflower seeds. They are crafted with 100 of their respective treats and 5 moon charms. They raise the bond of a bee by 1,000. If the bee they are fed to likes the treat, it doubles the bond gained and has a 1 in 2,000 chance of making the bee gifted. The message in the chat when a bee likes the juice says, "(bee) loves the (treat) in the juice!" Mini Star Treat Mini Star Treats can be bought in the ticket tent for 750 tickets. It behaves almost identically to a star treat, but will not turn event bees gifted. Trivia *This and a regular Star Treat are the only items guaranteed to turn a bee gifted. Rouge Gummy Bee Rouge Gummy Bee will occasionally spawn in any field that had goo on it in the past 10 minutes. One of its attacks is dropping gumdrops on the field, which will cover the targeted area in goo, but slows any player hit by it for 20 seconds. It can also unleash a goonado, which damages players and mobs and leaves a trail of goo. When defeated, it rewards at least 25 gumdrops and 100,000 honey per level, with the player receiving more depending on how much damage they dealt. Its maximum level is level 9. It also has a low chance of dropping up to 10 glue. Bee Nicknaming A bee can bee nicknamed at any time at the hive. The new name replaces the bee's original name in the stats screen. The player can rename bees as many times as they want. Energy Refill An energy refill can be crafted in the blender for 25 moon charms. When fed to a bee, it will completely fill its energy up. Hologram Spaceship The Hologram Spaceship can be accessed via a portal in a short tunnel hidden behind Science Bear. It contains a small shop selling the Holographic Dipper and the Holographic Port-O-Hive, the Hologram Field, two hologram beetles, Hologram Bear and a pad that teleports the player back to spawn. It looks like a light blue, transparent UFO. Holographic Port-O-Hive The Holographic Port-O-Hive can be bought in the Hologram Spaceship for 5 billion honey and one hologram shard. It can hold 750,000 pollen without buffs. Its description reads, "Harness the power of technology to hold large amounts of pollen!". Hologram Beetles Two hologram beetles defend the hologram field. They have 100 health and are level 6. They will always drop at least 4,000 honey and 20 battle points when defeated and have a 2% chance of dropping a hologram shard. They take 2 hours to respawn. Hologram Field The hologram field can be found in the Hologram Spaceship. It contains mostly blue flowers, with some white flowers. The flowers are mostly medium with a few large flowers. Holographic Dipper The Holographic Dipper can be bought in the Hologram Spaceship for 5 billion honey and one hologram shard. It collects 4 pollen from each flower across a 50 flower radius in 0.75 seconds. Every tenth swing triggers an ability that causes a beam to appear from the Hologram Spaceship and makes all flowers in a five flower radius regrow four times as fast for ten seconds (if the passive is triggered in the hologram field, the field glows and causes all flowers to regrow, but only 1.8 times as fast). Its description reads, "Use the power of technology to harvest large amounts of pollen! Every tenth swing causes flowers to regrow faster!". Hologram Shards Hologram Shards have a 2% chance of dropping from a hologram beetle. They can be used to gain 1.25x blue pollen and +5% instant conversion for 15 minutes. They are also necessary to craft the Holographic Dipper and Holographic Port-O-Hive. Hologram Bear (WIP) Hologram Bear is a quest giver located in the Hologram Spaceship. Quests Dialogue Trivia *Hologram Bear is the only quest giver to require collecting specific drops from mobs. Bee Bear's Lair Bee Bear's Lair can be accessed via a hidden ladder in the 30 bee area, behind Bubble Bee Man. When the player enters the lair, they will end up in a small room containing Bee Bear, a conveyor belt moving presents and a club dispenser that gives sunflower seeds when used. If the player talks to Bee Bear, he will say, "What are you doing here?! Oh, you found the ladder... Oh well, since you found me, I might as well give you a quest." He will then give a quest that involves collect pollen (the amount increases based on the number of bees the player has) from a random field that the player can access. He will give one quest every ten hours. If the player stands on the conveyor belt, they will find a star jelly token, and if they stay on for a while longer, Sun Bear. Sun Bear does not give quests, but if the player has every type of bee (except for Sun Bee and Bear Bee), he will say, "Woah, you got all the different bees? Nice. Take this as a reward" and give the player 50 million honey and a Sun Bee egg. If the player continues on the conveyor belt, they will end up back at the start. It is possible to run on the conveyor belt the wrong way with enough speed. Trivia *This is the only place where Sun Bear can currently be found. Sun Bee Sun Bee is a colorless event bee that is obtainable by talking to Sun Bear in Bee Bear's lair with all other bee types discovered with the exception of Bear Bee. It looks similar to a Bear Bee, but with sunglasses and Sun Bear's coloration. Its has the abilities white boost, token link, token recover and Sun Bear morph. Token recover resets the lifespan of all ability tokens generated by the player's bees. Sun Bear morph behaves similarly to a regular bear morph, but with the added bonus of +10% bee ability rate and +5 Sun Bee attack damage. It collects 15 pollen in 2 seconds, makes 200 honey in 2 seconds and has +75% Energy, +50% Gather and Conversion Speed, +5 Gather Amount, +120 Conversion Amount and +4 Attack. Its description reads: This bee loves ability tokens! It has plenty of abilities to help collect those tokens! Its gifted bonus is +20% bee ability rate and token lifespan. Trivia *This bee has the same base stats as Bear Bee. *This bee has the most ability tokens of any bee. Lucky Shards Lucky Shards have a 3% chance of dropping from king beetle. The chance is not affected by loot luck. When used, it will double the player's loot luck and increase bee ability rate by 10% for 30 minutes. It stacks with all other sources of loot luck and bee ability rate. 40 Bee Zone The 40 Bee Zone is located behind the 35 Bee Zone. The gate has a model of a banana scorpion on it. It contains the snow field, the banana field, the banana scorpion, the pineapple field and the big pineapple. Snow Field The snow field is a field with blue and white flowers, all big. Vicious bee can spawn here and it will be level 14-16. The field is slippery, making the player move faster on it, though it is harder to stop moving than normal. Bees are unaffected because they can fly. The field is defended by a level 14 mantis, which is also affected by the slippery field. Banana Field The banana field is a field with white flowers, all big. It is defended by the banana scorpion. Banana Scorpion The banana scorpion looks like a big banana with four small bananas for legs and two larger bananas for claws. It has a similar attack pattern to the coconut crab, but without the coconut dropping attack. It deals 20 damage if it hits you and is level 15. It has 100,000 hp and its health resets after 20 minutes. It takes 2 days to respawn. It drops 100,000,000 honey, 5 red extracts, 5 blue extracts and has a 1/50 chance to drop a mythic egg. It spreads the drops over the field like the coconut crab. Pineapple Field Like the pineapple patch, the pineapple field is mostly white with some red and blue flowers. All the flowers are big. It is guarded by the big pineapple. The Big Pineapple The big pineapple defends the pineapple field. It rolls around slowly, chasing you, and deals 40 damage if it makes contact. It has 20,000,000 hp, which saves like the stump snail. It takes 3 days to respawn. It drops 50,000 pineapples, 20,000,000,000 honey and has a 1/100 chance to drop 10 diamond eggs. Moon Cannon The moon cannon is located in the 30 bee zone. It fires the player onto the platform Bubble Bee Man is on. The player can only use it if they have completed the moon charm parkour at least once. It costs 30 moon charms to use, but is free to use at night. =Changes to Existing Features= Starting Area 5 Bee Zone 10 Bee Zone 15 Bee Zone * The moon charm parkour that leads to the diamond mask will remain solid if the player is on the parkour or on the side with the diamond mask when nighttime ends. They are only solid to players who are on the parkour or on the side with the diamond mask. The moons stop being solid when the player leaves the server, dies or completes the parkour so they are back in the 15 bee zone. 20 Bee Zone 25 Bee Zone 30 Bee Zone 35 Bee Zone Other * A serverwide message will tell players which field fireflies are going to next. * If a player uses a night bell, the rouge vicious bee and moon sprout will only appear in fields they can access. * The message that appears when a player is fighting a rouge vicious bee will only be received by players who can access the field it's in. (This doesn't apply to wild windy bee because it moves between fields). Category:Blog posts